


kicks

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Degradation, Mild D/s, NB Lafayette, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's an upside to long-term relationships. You grow with your partner(s) and remember things about each other to make sure no one is ever left unsatisfied. That was Hercules' favorite part of having been with Lafayette for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kicks

Goddamn.

Lafayette ground down roughly on Hercules' dick and he'd be damned if that wasn't the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. Laf just looked so perfect with half lidded eyes and parted lips, breath hitching each time Hercules' cock hit their prostate just right. 

They looked as if they were made for this, they seemed so content when riding their boyfriend's dick. Laf always wanted more, too much was never enough for them. Hercules could fuck them until they couldn't walk and they'd still be down for being eaten out—Hercules knew this from experience. But Laf didn't like to be pleasured without permission, that was something else Hercules had known from experience. 

That's an upside to long-term relationships. You grow with your partner(s) and remember things about each other to make sure no one is ever left unsatisfied. That was Hercules' favorite part of having been with Lafayette for so long.

"Touch yourself, baby," Hercules coaxed. Lafayette's eyes widened and they wrapped a tight fist around their leaking cock and stroked. They let out a higher pitched mewl that contrasted with their previous moans.

"What else do you want, baby? I want you to be completely satisfied." Lafayette could have come right then and there, having Hercules being so attentive and caring was one of the few things that could push them over the edge, even in small doses.

But nothing with Hercules came in small doses.

"Be mean to me. You know what I want—merde!"  They sped up their pace with stroking their cock as they felt themself nearing their climax. Hercules placed a steadying hand on their hip and smirked.

"Look at you, you little slut," he spat. "Taking my cock like you were made for it, as if that's all you want in this world." Lafayette bit their lip as they felt themself edging even closer to their release. 

"You're a dirty little whore. Though, you're good at what you do." With this, Hercules increased the size and rate of his hips' thrusts and smiled as Lafayette came.

Their release collected on Hercules' broad torso, but Lafayette continued to ride Hercules, slightly exhausted but determined to remain filled with their boyfriend's dick. Hercules decided to take the opportunity to break Lafayette apart even further.

"Damn you, you nasty little slut. Never satiated, are you? All you want is to have my dick inside you, isn't that right?" Hercules inched even closer to his own orgasm.

Lafayette cursed loudly and ground down even rougher, increasing arousal once again stirring their previously soft cock.

Hercules rolled his hips into Lafayette, finally reaching his climax. He let out a moan as Lafayette indulged in the sensation of Hercules' release inside of them. Hercules sat his hands on Lafayette's lower back, his hands settling to cup their ass. They rested there for a few moments, savoring the post-orgasmic bliss, until Lafayette pulled off Hercules' softening dick and pressed their body to his.

They lay there for awhile, Lafayette kissing delicate lovebites onto Hercules' chest, Hercules stroking the skin he had bruised on Lafayette's hips. They were close and it was intimate, and Lafayette whimpered when Hercules shifted to leave the bed. 

"Don't worry, dear. I would love to savor this moment, but I'd rather not lay like this," Hercules gestured at their bodies. "Lemme just get you cleaned up, and maybe if you're very good for me, we could go in for round 2." 

Lafayette's eyes widened, and they grinned, complying. They lay back in bed, a content smile settling on their countenance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed!!


End file.
